x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy XIII
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: N/A Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (34) 5.95 GameRankings: (36) 8.22 'User Comments' _Sanche - 6 - too much hype to live up to. didn't feel like a FF game for me. 765351 - 7.5 Agent_Greer - 5 - for linearity almasbaby - 4 - Biggest. disappointment. ever. Chr1s_H4ns3N - 9 - I really enjoyed it CoachTravis - 9.5 - Screw the haters.Yeah, it's linear, I don't ******* care. Everything else is excellent, especially the story, characters and battle system. I won't even mention the obvious things that are done perfectly. Tied with XII as best FF since VII. DAENF0RCER13 - 7 - Had a great and fast-paced battle system, beautiful graphics, and intriguing story Downfall was that it's linear and had little to no replayability dark keyblade master - 2 - Decent graphics cannot carry an entire game. Deadly_Dowrong - 3 - Junk. FridgeBeard - 6 - I'm being generous. gaymer15 - 8 - My second favorite Fianl Fantasy to date. The graphics were top notch and the voice acting was incredible. I really liked the story and I feel that some people unfairly hated upon it because they were afraid of reading the Datalog, which isn't really necessary sine the characters repeatadly state what their goals are. I also really liked the characters, especially Fang and even the annoying ones (Snow and Hope) grew on me by the end. The gameplay is among the series' finest yet. Battles were fast-paced and very entertaining to watch. Sure the game was extremely linear, but I didn't mind it because it allowed me to focus on the story more. Most of the chapters had something motivating you to continue on your journey. The game loses points for the truly abyssmal Chapters 5 and 10. Those chapters almost made me quit playing, but all the other chapters were excellent. I highly reccomend this game. :) Geist - 4 - yes seriously. I was 100% disappointed with this title. I am a huge FF fan and this just felt like one long demo for a new combat system. The characters we all forgettable, the story was useless, and the RPG elements were bare bones. All in all I truly felt it was a horrible experience and truly put the FF name in a bad light. My anger at this failed attempt at a FF game still hasn't faded. JamesOwnzMaz - 7 - I got my ass kicked too many times with 1-3 stars at the end and I didn't care. That's not a good sign. Just wanted to get it done kabasa - 3 - Everything about it was bad besides the pretty graphics. KOTRwhoops - 9.5 - PROS: - My favourite ever OST in a game - My favourite ever graphics, graphical style and locations in a game - I loved the characters - I loved the story - I enjoyed the fast paced battle system a lot, one of favourites in the FF series CONS: - Lack of optional extras (sidequests and minigames) - The inability to explore the closed linear, unimaginative areas - No main villian - Some of the character interaction can be a bit over the top and get a bit tiresome - Leveling up is too linear and there is a lack of varied paradigms and therefore variety in battle - The crafting system is too simple and felf tacked on OVERALL: 9.5/10 - My favourite game this gen - Yes this games has its shortcomings, many in fact. But it just happended to tick many boxes of aspects I look for in a game. Although I was a little bit letdown by the cons I listed, the pros far outweigh them and it stands as my single favourite experience this gen so far. leechaolant5 - 2 - reason it went down in price so quickly. Boring game, linear is awesome. -_-;; LIEKmudkiepz - 10 - One of my favorite games this year, amazing story, characters, music, and graphics. People who rate it a low score had either extremely high expectations or wanted it to be a different game than it is (like older ff's) One thing I must say is that final fantasy 10 is extremely popular yet to me it is so much like ff 13. It is incredibly linear until you can re-visit older places just before the final boss. Try replaying ff10 again and you will see what I mean. ManlyToughSport - 5.5 - Liked: Paradigm shifts are a neat new spin on the FF job system. I also like how attacks can succeed or fail based on where your enemies are standing or how they're moving at any given time. Disliked: The linearity. The arbitrary limitations placed on character advancement. The story. The actual characters. I would give the game a respectable 7/10... but Vanille (a young mentally challenged girl who orgasms in battle) drags the score down to a 5.5/10. She's really that bad. Neo Vejiita - 7 Pokemoncollect1 - 3 - Pros: Sazh Cons: Cinematics being subpar on the Xbox 360 version Graphics Linearity Wait time for crap Awful battle system How they made it 'hard', you die if your main characters dies.. Yeah that is real hard. Wait no it isn't. Uninteresting story Do not recommend. Ryan2002 - 3 - I got nothing but bad things to say about this game other than the looks, it was very pretty. Characters were annoying, lineararity was just dumb, no shops or towns? Are you kidding? Virtually no exploratiion whatsoever. Oooh you can revisit areas after ch 11, big deal. There is nothing new in those areas except a few monsters that are named something different, to me nothing opened up at that point. But whatever. Story was boring as hell as well, this is the only FF in the series that I 'forced" myself to finish. seb03 - 9 - I got the game on release and had deliberately avoided any info it. Played it from start to finish and loved the game. I liked the characters, story, graphics, soundtrack. The battle system was different for a JRPG but it keeps you on your toes even during random encounters, keeping the game interesting. solo blade - 1 - Tunnels, story that is told back assward (or you can read it in a less back assward manner from the menu), annoying characters, horrible dialogue, an amount of cutscene that rivals MGS4, the absence of something as basic as a proper system that saves your team and paradigm without you having to set everything up everytime you switch party members, the game plays itself, piss poor sidequests, developers holding your hand for the majority of the game in terms of: level design (tunnels), party (no switching team members/paradigm for a large portion of the game), battle system (the game plays itself), and even the camera (the cam doesn't like it when you look away from your set path). Yeah, why do people hate it? I have no idea. SSJGrimReaper - 7 - I liked the characters/battle system but it just seemed a little stale to me. StealthWarrior - 2 - It looked pretty, that's about it. It's the most boring piece of **** I have ever had the misfortune of playing. That_one_pie - 7.5 - I didn't play *that* much of it, but I thought Final Fantasy XIII was much better than the hatedom says. The battle system, while not what I preferred, worked and was somewhat fun. Unfortunately, I did greatly like any of the characters except Sazh and Fang. ThousandMaster_ - 8.4 - Its probably the worst of the main FF games but its still better than 99 percent of the games that come out triple s - 9 - It is a great game. People try to say whatever it is to take it apart but it is a great game. universaltofu - 8 - Great pacing, by which I mean from the get go you are thrust into situation to situation constantly moving forward with little time to dawdle in a sense. The progression is very slow, taking about 3 hours for the battle system to start to open up, and about 7 more to let you sink your teeth in, then another 15 hours before the game structure opens up and lets you pursue side missions. The story is decent, but the dialogue is meh, the characters are alright, I only dug Sazhchzhs (however the hell it was spelled to not go along with how it was pronounced), Vanille was took over half the game to finally stop acting like a functional adult-tard. The summons left something to be desired. The graphics were top notch, though the locals and enemy designs didn't always make the screen sing to my eyes. The music was good, great at times, though aside from the main battle theme and select boss encounters wasn't blowing me away (on the topic of music in games in general, I'm all for the high quality stuff, but people need to work on memorable ass themes that make the nostalgia endure long past expiration). Really liked the battle system once it got going, getting into a rhythm of switching paradigms and seeing battles that might take several minutes end in mere seconds is quite satisfying. The game isn't really difficult, but offers a nice challenge and can kick your ass if you aren't paying attention. A friend of mine could not stand the almost insulting level of 'let the game practically play itself for the first hour' and never touched it again, I stuck it with it because what the hell, and I enjoyed it. vigorm0rtis - 6 willmeadows - 5 - Pros: Nice graphics Fast, fluid battle system Sazh was awesome Cons: Poor, unlikeable characters. Convoluted, badly told story (and no, if datalogs need to be read to understand certain parts of the story that were badly told, that is not good storytelling) Though not bad, the combat is too shallow and easy Hope and Snow are just terrible, terrible characters. xlArtemislx - 4 - I've been playing FF since IV and this was just terrible. FF was the master of story, likeable characters and exploration that which XIII completely failed at. XShadowStrike99 - 6.5 - I love(loved?) the Final Fantasy Series, but man was XII disappointing. A 30 hour tutorial and no sidequests really hurt it. The story was decent, but was confusing as hell sometimes(Fal'Cie, La'Cie, etc. Jeez, Enix). Graphics were great, but graphics don't make a game great, the gameplay does. Sadly, XIII didn't fare much better here, either. I enjoyed the Paradigm system, but it got stale for awhile, and the fact that you could complete most of the game by just mashing "A" was disappointing. No exploration, no real sidequests, tedious corridors, annoying characters(Hope, ugh), and boring combat really hurt it. zinsindetta - 8